The Chosen One
by milkandwood
Summary: The Second in a 5 series of a vapire tale. Story includes: Edge, Christian, Dwayne, Undertaker, Kane, Brock, and now joined by The Hardys and Kurt Angle
1. The Transition

Title: The Chosen One

Rating: R (To be safe)

Disclaimer: I do not own the stars. I only own the idea.

Author: Casey

A/N: This is my first time taking a stab (pun intended) at a Vampire Series. Your honest feedback is more than welcome!

Notes: The Clan: The good of The Dark Shadows.  The Brand: The Evil of The Dark Shadows

I also broke each side into a Hierarchy system. Lord, Duke, Apprentice, Noblemen and so on. The Count is The Lord of the Evil Shadows

~Facing The Dark Side~

"He is the one." Adam said simply watching the man in front of him.

"But when, Lord Copeland? When do we get to make the transition?" Jay asked his Sire.

"When the time is right."

"You always say that. When will the time be right?"

"I don't know exactly when but we will when the time comes. Every member of The Clan alike will flock to him."

"So I will just know?" Jay seemed confused at his leader's words.

"Yes, my dear apprentice. The connection with him will be so strong on that night there will even be a slight disruption with The Brand."

Jay hissed at that word and showed his fangs in disgust.

"Easy, my dear boy. You need not to worry. There will be no escaping it. The Brand will know when we have made the transition with The Chosen One and the battle of the dark will begin."

"I don't understand, Lord Copeland. I thought The Chosen One was going to save us from the evil of The Brand."

"Indeed he will but The Brand will know we have found him. They will try everything in their power to kill him and keep up from completing the transition."

"I'm still a little confused."

Adam laughed slightly. "You still have a lot to learn, my childe."

"So, do we just hover in the shadows until the time is right?"

"We have to protect him, Jay. Keep him from the evil."

"Lord Copeland, I was wondering who gets to sire him? Will it be you?"

"Jay he won't need to be embraced. That is what the transition is all about. The chosen One was born of Vampire blood. It's in his soul but it's up to us to show him that."

"How?"

Adam laughed and tapped his childe on the knee. "You ask to many questions, young one. You need to follow your instinct sometime. You will learn all the questions in do time. Now come I must speak with my Duke."

Shane hit the punching bag hanging in his garage one more time before splitting his knuckles open.

"Fuck!" Shane yelled out in pain.

He shook his hand and froze when he felt a sharp wind run across his face and the sting almost knocked him backwards. It was almost as if someone was standing there but Shane's eyes could never focus on anything. It was a feeling he was getting more and more. He reached up to wipe the sweat from his face and noticed blood on his fingers. He gasped slightly and fell back on the garage floor. He thought the couple of times blood seeped from his arms had stopped but now it seemed to be getting worse. Instead of sweating like a normal person he sweat blood. If he were nervous, scared, or even worked up the sweat turned slowly into blood and pooled from his glands. He had done a great job of hiding it before but now it was getting harder and harder to do by the second. People would stare at him when the blood would run from his arms. The "curse" had made him lifeless. He never went out in public anymore for the fear of someone seeing him and the closure of his small closet in his bedroom seemed to be the only place he found comfort.

He walked back into the kitchen and shielded his eyes from the glow coming from the kitchen. He noticed everyday his sensitivity to light was becoming greater by the second. It stung his face and made his eyes water in rejection. He hissed slightly at the light and quickly flicked the switch off. His eyes danced around the room looking for some type of guidance in the dark. The larger objects in the room stood out in the dark and the smaller objects reflected off them. He walked calmly through the kitchen and into the living room. He senses guiding him around the objects in his way.

Shane flopped down on the couch and starred towards the window. He noticed the aluminum foil he had put up earlier to block the sun out and groaned slightly. What had he become? What was he turning into? He now found his self living like a hermit. His whole body locked away from everything going on around him. He had tried to fight whatever it was that was happening to him but it turned out to be no use. It was almost like the harder he tried to fight it the stronger the changes happened. Shane sighed to his self and lay down on the couch. He decided there was no use trying to fight the "curse" and he would just have to accept it as the changes started to happen.

Lord Copeland and his apprentice, Jay sat in Duke Johnson's liar. The Duke was connected to The Chosen One and he could sense the transition had already started to take course and sooner than expected. He hissed at the unfortunate circumstances and turned around to his Lord.

"Lord Copeland, Its great to see you."

"You as well, Dwayne. Please tell us what is happening."

"The transition is taking over his body. It won't be long now." The Duke replied shifting in his seat. "I figure it to soon for we are not ready for the battle of the dark."

"Awe, yes but will ever be, Dwayne? This is something I have dreaded for a long but knew it would come. There is nothing we can do to stop it." Adam replied back to his duke calmly.

"Lord Copeland, who will he feed from? The blood farm is smaller than it use to be and one of his magnitude will need…

Adam held his hand up silencing his young apprentice. "My dear child, The Chosen One is a Life feeder. He will feed off of the light sources of people's souls."

Jay looked back at his lord and wrinkled his brown in confusion.

"One day, Jay you shall have subjects of your own that will follow you but you have many things to learn until then. Once Lord Copeland moves on we will all follow The Chosen One. Allow this to be your learning stage and soak up enough knowledge as you can. In time you and our New Lord will have to fight for your empire together!"

"Very well said, Dwayne and that is why you are my appointed Duke. Wisdom and knowledge is something you never run short on."

"Thank you, Lord. I must warn you both that The Brand has already detected the disturbance. We should start seeing more and more of them around."

~~Slowing The Transition~~

Count Calloway paced his liar impatiently. He was awaiting the return of his dark apprentice, Glen to return. Word was moving fast about The Brand that The Clan's chosen one had started his transition. Count Calloway tightened his knuckles as he saw his apprentice walk in the door.

"WELL! Don't just stand there!"

"Sorry My lord. In deed the transition has started. The Chosen one has locked his self away in his home letting the darkness claim his body."

"We must stop it as much as we can. He will ruin us if he transcends without problem. Where does he stay?"

"In a small house among the immortals. Count he is a night childe. Light blinds him."

The Count rubbed his hands together in excitement. "They all have to have their flaws. Lord Copeland's was Lust Murders. If he couldn't kill the child during sex he would starve."

"Shall we use light to our advantage, Lord."

"Of course we will!" The Count yelled back at his apprentice. "Bring The Brand. We shall plot our attack."

"We must attack at night! For the safety of our lives!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT WE WILL DO, Noble Brock. We must attack when he is the weakest. We must attack during the day!" The Count yelled back at one of his noblemen.

The room fell quiet as Count Calloway went over his evil plan to slow or even stop the transition.

"If we get to him long enough before The Clan shows up we may damage him enough to stop him from transcending."

"But Count Calloway how will be strike?" Duke Morley spoke up above the group.

"But exposing his eyes to he light hopefully blinding him in time." The Count snarled at his Duke.

"Count, please don't mind me saying so but your plan has holes in it and it is not very well thought through. If the transition has already started to take place The Chosen One will be stronger than normal. He may still be young and untrained but his power is something not to be reckoned with." The Duke replied back calmly.

The count pounded his fist on the table causing it to rumble. "Do you have a better plan!"

"Simple mind stalking is all, Count. I shall attack his mind causing him to kill his self."

The Count starred blankly at his duke knowing his idea was safer and better. "How long will you get to be in his mind before Lord Copeland knows you are there?"

"It's actually Duke Johnson that has the connection with him and I'm not sure. All I can do is try to get into his head and out before they sense our presence."

"That's the plan then. Noble Brock fetch me a body. I must feed now and so shall The Duke. He needs to be strong to connect with The Chosen One, directly."


	2. Transition Completion and Pain

Title: The Chosen One

Disclaimer: I don't own the stars only the idea.

Rating: R (Just in case)

Author: Casey

The peasants crowded the street one by one looking for anything The Clan may have left behind. A few of them fought over a rat in the ditch. Matt, Jeff, and Kurt sat on the side of the dark night street talking about their lives and transition of the chosen one.

"The damn streets get worse every night. I am tired of feeding off rats." Kurt hissed as he kicked at the street in disapproval.

"Kurt we have no choice. We are savages that's what we do. I'm not following their rules and you don't want to either." Matt said assuring his friend.

"But you have to agree having a blood farm with endless hosts would be better than catching a rat in the street or a passing dog." Jeff added agreeing with his friend.

"Very true my young brother but it still beats doing as they say. I'm hoping it will all change now that the transition has started to take place."

"I can feel that too and I feel it strong. It's unlike anything I have ever felt before." Kurt said trying to shake the thought.

"I have waited 3,000 years to see the fall of Lord Copeland and I can only hope the new Lord will be more understanding." Jeff added.

"One day maybe we will be a part of The Clan but they have to change first." Matt hissed running towards a cat that was squalling in the distance.

Jeff watched his brother stalk his prey and sighed at his outcast leader. Matt had always been one to break the rules and Jeff and Kurt just got pulled right along with him. If it weren't for Matt, Kurt and Jeff would both be a part of The Clan feeding from endless hosts at a blood farm. Jeff watched as the leaves blew down the street and around the lamppost in the distance. They whipped up on the poll before falling beneath it in a tiny pile. The wind began to blow sharper and colder stinging at the two vampires skins. Kurt looked at Jeff and hissed in pain.

"It's burning my skin like the fell of water." Kurt cried standing and heading towards the ally.

The two men could hear other vampires crying in the night running to seek shelter from the stinging cold.

Jeff took the short way out and scurried the wall before disappearing into the night's air.

Shane's head pounded with a deep stinging pain. The tears rolled from his eyes and stung his face like acid on paint. He screams out in horror as the voices surround the room. The pain had been there for well over 5 minutes now and it seemed like a lifetime in Shane's mind. His hisses of dissatisfaction rang through the house engulfing the hallways with its sounds. The voices were louder now and more demanding. They invaded his whole body doing what they will with his mind. Shane's hisses and pain became louder until fangs showed from his mouth protruding from his gums and at that moment the pain was gone. There were no breaks in pain or slacking, it was just gone. Just as fast as it had shown up it disappeared too. Shane grabbed his stomach gasping at the mirror as he passed. He stared at the mirror in horror as the shadow cast no reflection and his face was vanished from the glass in front of him. Shane felt the room start to spin and his stomach tighten. He hit his knees in his living room completely weak and spent. His body curled up into the fetal position and laid to rest.

Duke Morley hit the ground sweating blood from his brow. He tried to calm his breathing as The Count lured over his body inspecting him for progress. The Duke rose slowly to his feet steadying his self as he went. As he found more footing he levitated slowly off the ground hovering in silence.

"Well!" Count Calloway hissed wanting to now the results of the invasion.

The Duke opened one gray cold eye and smiled as wickedly as he could. "Duke Johnson was there but he came to late. I feel we have won this battle."

Count Calloway's eyes grew evil and cold as he smiled into the night's air. He called on his apprentice to gather everyone of The Brand for a celebration.

There were bodies laid out over the table in the den and glass of blood on the wicker shelves as the members danced around and drank in a bloody feast. The Count was trying to entice madam Chyna into a lust killing while his apprentice drank until he couldn't see straight.

Duke Morley found his self sick in the far back corner of the den. The invasion of The Chosen One's mind had drained his self worth and he found it almost impossible to move. The darkness around him shielded his body from everything else as he fought the pain running through his body. He could feel The Chosen One's light form. He could feel it warm and very much alive. He also new that wherever he was Lord Copeland and his Duke were there with him. The pain in his body became stronger thinking of his lord's disapproval if he told him he felled. The Duke managed to crawl to his feet and out of the room. He made his way to his own personal den hovering about the cold cement floor. He let his body and mind relax as he drifted into a long slumberous sleep.

Duke Johnson laid his childe on his bed and checked over his body. The invasion from The Brand had worked a number on his body and he was weak and shivering. Lord Copeland walked in and checked Shane over before sighing in disgust.

"How is he?" Lord Copeland asked his eyes serious and sharp.

"He is hurting but shall heal just fine. It will take time but he will get there." The Duke said returning to his desk in the corner of his chambers.

Lord Copeland followed his Duke and stood over his shoulder watching him as he wrote on his tablet.

"Will he be safe here?" Lord Copeland asked his Duke.

"He shall. I will keep him close to me and under my wing. I don't expect him to wake for a week for his body is battered and torn. The seeping of the blood has started to ease some but his skin is still torn."

"Healing is one of our stronger points, Duke."

"Indeed it is Lord but The Brand hurt him badly. It will take lots of rest to recover from this."

"Once he is awake please send for me. He will have many questions that need to be answered."

The Duke nodded at his Lord approvingly. "Indeed he will. I will want Jay to stay her with us for a while. He can show Shane around until he gets his own footing."

Lord Copeland's eyes turned pail as he looked off in the distance. "Jay is hard to trust alone, Dwayne. He has been known to roam with those savages and blood suckers in the streets." "I assure you Lord Copeland that will not take place around here. I have the connection with Shane. I can tell where he is at all times."

"As I have a connection with Jay but that doesn't stop him from going. I beg him in his mind to return but his curiosity pulls him into it. His ventures have begun to decay my mind. I don't know where our studies went wrong. I fear he will bring trouble to The Chosen One and to us"

"He is young Lord and adventurous. You should trust that he would do the right thing and return to you. I think Shane will do him some good and give him someone more of his age to talk to. I hope that Shane will appoint Christian as his Duke so the bloodline stays pure as we pass on."

Lord Copeland smiled at his Duke and removed his self from the room. Once back in his Liar he opened the chamber door in the back climbing on his post to sleep. Turning his self to a dark creature of the night the bat like form of The Lord settled down to calm his worrisome mind.


End file.
